The Big Buster
by Sea Eagle
Summary: A 13 year old boy with no memory of anything but his name appears in Strawberryland. Watch as he struggles to protect his newfound friends, and search for his memories. A lot of people wanted him dead, but all the boy did was wonder who he was...some references to Final Fantasy 7, and 8 on one occasion. Main characters from 2005 series, but they look like the 2007 series.
1. Arrival

**waddup, people of the internet? this is Sea Eagle with a new fanfic i made for Strawberry Shortcake. Now, i'm not really a fan anymore, that's right, i was. But then i grew tired of it. So, why am i writing this fanfic right now? because, my specialty is writing badass fanfics for childish and girly fandoms.**

**Gloyd: and because you're gay.**

**Shut up, Orangeboar. You are not in a position to call me gay anymore.**

**Gloyd: right, your online sex with Star.**

**and besides, for some reason, i used to like watching cartoons with cute girls.**

**Rancis: well, i'm gonna guess as a kid, you used to fall in love with-**

**like i said, tired of it.**

**Rancis: aaaaaaaaaah.**

**alright, enough talk, time for the epicness. and, at first i kinda thought of bringing in Berry Bitty City into this, but i decided to cling to old memories.**

**enjoy!**

**disclaimer: i do not own SS**

* * *

_The Big Buster...that's what people's been calling me._

_Well, at least that's what people have been calling me here, in Straberryland, just not sure if I'm called the same anywhere else._

_Who am I, you ask? Well, I'd ask you the same question if you know the answer. Seriously, ever since I came to this place, I couldn't remember anything about myself. All I remembered is that my name is Griffin Henderson, I'm 13, I have a giant sword, and…I fell down from the sky._

_I've been trying to find out everything ever since…and it wasn't smooth sailing. Almost everybody wants to kick my ass. Good thing I have a giant sword, or else I couldn't do anything._

_But still, I just wanted to know…who am i?_

* * *

The Big Buster

Chapter 1: Arrival

It was nightfall in Strawberryland, everything was very peaceful, until something fell down from the night sky to the meadows. It shined brightly, and it fell down at immense speed. However, just as it was about to crash on the ground, it paused its movement so it could gently land. The light dimmed down, and the figure was revealed.

it was a boy. He looked like he was 13, and he had blonde hair, covered in a black, ten-gallon hat. He wore a blue tee, with a black vest, black long pants, and black fingerless gloves. He looked like he was asleep, or unconscious. That is until a few seconds later, he awakened.

"Huh? Where am I?" he said.

He looked around, and sees grass and some horses and cows. They were in different colors.

"Must be a countryside." said the boy "But, why am I here?" Suddenly, he heard a scream coming from nearby.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" he yelled as he ran towards where it came from. He ran as fast as he could, jumping through the fences, and animals in his way. He made it to the edge of a cliff, where about 3 feet under him was a group of men in futuristic armor, walking up towards a pink-clad girl.

"Crap, that girl's gonna get raped." said the boy. Suddenly, an orb of light floated right in front of him. He took the orb, and it took the form of the Buster Sword from Final Fantasy 7.

"Cool." he said.

"Somebody, help!" yelled the girl.

"It's no use, girl." said one of the men "No one's gonna save you."

"Hands off!" yelled the boy as he dived down. He gripped the sword with both his hands, and swung it as he made his way to the ground, sending a thug flying back. He managed to land on both his feet right in front of the girl.

"What the!?" said one of the men.

"Go away, or go to hell." said the boy as he prepared to fight.

"Fine. Boys! Kill him!" said the leader.

The armored men charged at the boy. However, he was ready for it. He swung his sword, and he sent a thug back. He swung again, and another was sent flying. He kept repeating this over and over, sending a lot of them flying. Pretty soon, they were all unconscious, except for the leader.

"Ngh, fine. I'll deal with you myself." he said as he pulled out his sword.

"Bring it." said the boy. Then the man charged at him.

He swung his sword, but it was blocked easily. He tried it again, but the boy dodged it. Then, he swung his Buster Sword, and the man was sent to the air. He chased him, and finished him off with an Omnislash Version 5 attack. He landed safely on the ground, while the man crashed to the ground.

"Wow. How did I do that?" said the boy.

"Okay, fine! I give!" said the man as he ran away.

"And stay away!" said the boy. He went to the girl to check on her.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Ngh…huh? are they gone?" said the girl.

"Yeah, pretty much." said the boy as he helped her up.

"Thanks for saving me." said the girl "My name's Strawberry, Strawberry Shortcake. What's yours?"

"My name is…ngh…uh…" the boy seems to be struggling to remember "G…Griffin. Griffin…H-Hen….Henderson. Yeah, that's it. Griffin Henderson."

"Well, nice to meet you, Griffin." said Strawberry "You don't sound like you're from here."

"Well, I'm not sure if I'm from here either." said Griffin.

"Where are you from?" asked Strawberry.

"Uh…ngh…i…can't remember." said Griffin "I can't remember anything else."

"Aww, poor guy." said Strawberry "Hope I can help you."

"It's okay." said Griffin "I'm sure it'll come back, pretty soon."

"Good. Glad to see you're not sad." said Strawberry "How about I show you around?"

"Hmm…sure thing." said Griffin, and then his sword disappeared.

"What happened to your sword?" said Strawberry.

"Hmm, I think I can summon it again." said Griffin as he reached his hands out. Then, his Buster Sword reappeared. "Yup, I can summon it back." He withdrew it again, and began walking with Strawberry.

4 hours later…

They made their way to a small field, where the houses are. They got into Strawberry's house, where Apple Dumplin', Custard, and Pupcake awaited them.

"Hey guys." said Strawberry.

"About time." said Custard "Wait a minute…what's with the dude?"

"Guys, this is Griffin Henderson." said Strawberry "He saved me earlier from a gang rape, and he's kinda amnesiac. So I decided to give him a place to stay in until his memories recover."

"Griffin." said Apple "Tall."

"Yes, kid. I'm tall." said Griffin.

"Oh, this is Apple Dumplin', my sister." said Strawberry.

"Huh, good to know." said Griffin "Well, I'll just get on the couch."

"But, why the couch?" asked Strawberry.

"Do you really want me to sleep on the same bed with you?" asked Griffin.

"Good point." said Strawberry as she walked up to her room "Good night."

"Good night." said Griffin before drifting into a deep sleep.

To be continued…

* * *

**yeah, not much, but at least you'll know it's got action in it.**

**Sofia: *walks in* Eagle? time to dive.**

**right. well, i've got a Predacon bone to pick up in Bikini Bottom, so please review!**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	2. Meet the Locals

**Rancis: uh, dude, where's Eagle?**

**Gloyd: he's in Bikini Bottom getting a Predacon bone.**

***meanwhile, on the coast of California, a troll, an autobot, a toa, and a hero...thing, rises up to the coast, with Ursula, Crooler, and Airachnid tied up.***

**Gnarly: phew, that was a tough mission.**

**Furno: yeah, but at least we have the bone. Where is it, anyway?**

***a Gipsy Danger from Pacific Rim rises up from the sea***

**Me: (on speaker) it's in the Gipsy, Furno.**

**Furno: okay! got it!**

**Gali: toss it! *the bone is ejected from the Gipsy...but hits Gnarly on the head.***

**Gnarly: ow!**

**Sofia (on speaker) oops, sorry Gnarly.**

**Gnarly: it happens, trust me.**

**Me: you guys get that bone, and the three to Smoke's, i'm gonna go park the Gipsy at my studio!**

**Arcee: got it.**

**Me: phew, that was a rough mission.**

**Sofia: yeah, i can't believe they sent FIVE M'arrillians to take us down.**

**Me: too bad now they're just goop stuck on the bottom of the Gipsy's boots. Now, let's go back, shall we? *Gipsy walks away***

* * *

Chapter 2: Meet the Locals

It was morning, but it wasn't time for people to wake up. It was like 6:30 or something. Strawberry had gotten off her bed, and she got ready for another day. As she went downstairs to the living room, she noticed that Griffin wasn't comfortable on the couch.

"Griffin?" she said as she went up to him. He was tossing and turning a bit, and his eyes were sharp, even though they weren't open.

He wasn't having a nightmare, but not like any other nightmare the kids in Strawberryland had. This one is more terrifying. How? Well, I can't believe I could recall one of the kids having a dream about Strawberry land under siege by a group of monsters. That's the dream he's having, just not about Strawberryland. The city looked more futuristic, and darker.

Everything was burned down to the ground, and in there, he was running for his life. However, an explosion occurred right in front of him, and he was swallowed into the fire. And then, he blacked out. Everything was pitch black, and he couldn't hear a thing. Suddenly, he could hear someone whisper:

"Come back to us."

And then, he awakened, with a scream.

"Griffin! You alright?" said Strawberry.

"I'm alright, don't worry." said Grifin. He placed a hand on his head to hold back the pain. However, as he looked up, he saw something on the ceiling.

"Was that always there?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh, that. I don't think so." said Strawberry.

Turns out the something was a writing, and it was smoking a bit, as a sign it was scorched there. The word "AVALANCHE" was directly above Griffin's head.

"Wow, that was quite bizarre." said Griffin.

"A-ava-avalanche." said Apple, trying to make out what the word said.

"You think there's an avalanche somewhere?" asked Strawberry.

"Depends on where the mountains are." said Griffin.

"Meh, I don't think there's a mountain nearby." said Strawberry "So, Grif, wanna meet the locals?"

"Sure thing." said Griffin. Then the two walked out of the house.

They meet the people around, starting with Strawberry's two best friends: Angel Cake, and Ginger Snap. They were just playing ball on the field.

"Hey gals." said Strawberry.

"Hey, Strawberry." said Angel.

"How're you doing today?" said Ginger.

"Pretty good." said Strawberry "I want you guys to meet someone. His name's Griffin Henderson."

"Nice to meet you, Griffin." said Ginger.

"Thanks. Same here." said Griffin.

"So, how did you meet Strawberry?" asked Angel.

"I saved her from getting raped last night." said Griffin.

"Wait, you were about to get raped?" said Angel.

"Gangbang." said Strawberry "Good thing he had a really big sword."

"….Did you meant that with an innuendo?" said Ginger.

"Hell no!" said the two. And then, Griffin summoned his Buster Sword.

"Wow, that is one big sword." said Angel.

"Two big swords." said Ginger.

"Ginger!" said Strawberry.

"Hey, I can't help it! The only guys here are him and Huck." said Ginger.

"Wait, this place is filled with girls?" asked Griffin "That kinda explain why you nearly got raped, you know."

"We know." said Angel "But hey, we're girls. We need cocks."

"…I can't believe you two are the most perverted girls around." said Griffin.

"Well, you are a boy." said Ginger.

"Don't worry, we're just on heat until tomorrow." said Angel.

"On heat?" asked Griffin.

"Huck accidentally opened a porn site." said Strawberry "They got so curious, they almost tried it on Huck himself."

"…can we go somewhere else?" asked Griffin.

"Sure thing." said Strawberry as they walked away.

They took a quick stroll around before reaching a forest, where Orange Blossom was picking some Oranges.

"Hey, Orange!" said Strawberry.

"Strawberry! Waddup girl?" said Orange "Who's this guy?"

"This is Griffin Henderson. He saved me from a gangbang last night." said Strawberry.

"Nice. That's a pretty big sword, bro." said Orange.

"Thanks. You picking oranges?" said Griffin.

"Yeah, but I can't pick them real fast." said Orange.

"I can help." said Griffin "Hold up your basket."

"Okay." said Orange as she held her basket high.

Griffin swung his sword to a tree, and unleashed a blade beam attack, smacking the tree and sending the oranges to the sky. Then, he performed a Meteorain attack using the oranges, and they flew down like jets to the basket.

"Wow! That was fast!" said Orange "And you bring in a lot of oranges! Thank you!"

"You're welcome." said Griffin "Any other problem you have, just tell me, kay?"

"Well, I'm gonna show him the others. Bye, Orange." said Strawberry.

"Bye!" said Orange. Then the two kids walked away.

"She's a nice girl." said Griffin "I like her better than the other two."

"Glad you said so." said Strawberry.

"So, this Huck kid, he's the only dude around?" asked Griffin.

"Afraid so. Even worse, he's not a fighter." said Strawberry.

"Ouch. Is he a virgin?" said Griffin.

"Yup. Hopefully it wears out when he's 20." said Strawberry.

"It will, trust me." said Griffin "So, where is he?"

* * *

"Are they ready?"

"Not yet. You gotta wait, Huck."

"Well, it's been 3 days! I can't wait! Seriously, Blueberry, can't you speed up the process?"

"I'm trying the best I could."

Turns out, Huck was in Blueberry's newly built lab. It was made about 2 weeks ago. Blueberry was making a pair of robotic gloves and boots. They were pretty big, and they looked like they will give him the strength of the Hulk. Suddenly, Griffin and Strawberry walked in.

"Hey, guys." said Strawberry.

"Hey, Berry." said Blueberry "Who's the dude?"

"He's Griffin Henderson." said Strawberry "Griffin, this is Blueberry Muffin, and Huckleberry Pie."

"Sweet! Another dude!" said Huck.

"Up top, bro!" said Griffin. Then the two boys hi-fived.

"Boys." said the two girls.

"So, whatcha working on, Blue?" asked Strawberry.

"Oh, just a pair of robotic gloves and boots, so he could have the strength of the Hulk." said Blueberry.

"Yeah, then I can be all like 'HUCK SMASH!'" said Huck as he imitated Hulk's famous Hulk Smash.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your feather's up in a bunch." said Griffin "And besides, Hulk Smash kinda means you wanna bang someone hard." hearing those words, Huck's jaw drop.

"Well, I think you broke him." said Blueberry.

"Okay, I think it's time for us to go, Griffin." said Strawberry "Bye Blue." then, she dragged Griffin out of the lab.

* * *

Then they made their way to the river, where Rainbow Sherbet was just washing up her boat. Then, she noticed her friend was heading her way.

"Oh, Hey Strawberry." she said.

"Hey, Rainbow." said Strawberry "This is Griffin Henderson."

"Huh, nice to meet you." said Rainbow.

"Nice to meet you, too." said Griffin "So, you're like in charge of water transport?"

"Well, just the rivers and some parts of the sea." said Rainbow "Kinda reminds me of when Strawberry and I, along with a couple friends, had to go get some seaberries."

"Which reminds me, how's Seaberry doing?"

"She's doing great. She really likes to live with Coco." said Rainbow "You wanna visit her?"

"Yeah, sure." said Griffin.

"Great! Hop in!" said Rainbow as they all walked into the boat, and went off down the river. Griffin looked out the boat, enjoying the view of the place. He actually noticed that everything was based a bit on fruits and treats. He might think he was crazy, but if he was, then the girls would've been either killed or raped by now.

Few minutes later, the made it to the coast, where Seaberry Delight was fishing with Coco Calypso.

"Oh, hey Strawberry! Hey Rainbow!" said Seaberry.

"Hi, guys." said Strawberry "I'd like you to meet my new friend, Griffin Henderson."

"Hello, there. Pleasure to meet you." said Coco "I'm Coco Calypso."

"And I'm Seaberry Delight." said Seaberry "We were just fishing for lunch. We're smoking up some salmon."

"mmm, sounds delicious." said Griffin. Suddenly, Coco felt a tug on her pole, so she reeled in. She reeled, and reeled, and reeled, and reeled, but the fish kept fighting.

"Man, we've got a fighter!" she said "I don't think this guy wants to get eaten!"

"Are you gonna need that thing alive or dead?" asked Griffin.

"We're gonna eat it. What do you think?" said Coco.

"Dead. Right." said Griffin as he summoned his sword. Then, he unleashed a blade beam to the water, and then, the struggles stopped. Coco reeled it in, and the fish was dead.

"Wow, nice move." said Coco.

"Hey, we could use someone like you to help us." said Seaberry.

"I'd love too, but I've got some folks to meet." said Griffin.

"Okay then." said Seaberry. Then the three walked back to the boat, and went back upstream.

They then made their way to the field, again, but this time, there wasn't Angel and Ginger. Apparently, they went back to their homes. But instead, they found another girl there, it was Peppermint Fizz, playing around with a peppermint discus.

"Pep! Over here!" said Strawberry.

"Oh, hey Strawberry!" said Peppermint as she tossed the discus to her. She missed it, but Griffin caught it.

"Nice catch, dude." said Peppermint "I'm Peppermint Fizz."

"Name's Griffin Henderson." said Griffin "Nice to meet you."

"So, Strawberry, how did you find this guy?" asked Peppermint.

"Well, he saved me from a gangbang last night." said Strawberry.

"Cool. You must be quite a fighter, huh?" said Peppermint "hey, I think I'm gonna need your help with something."

"With what?" asked Griffin.

"Well, there's this big rock in front of my house, and I'm still trying to move it." said Peppermint "I know Blueberry's making Huck some robotic gloves and bots, but they're not finished yet. So, little help?"

"Just leave it to me." said Griffin.

"Good. My house is right over there." said Peppermint, pointing at her house. Following orders, he walked up to the big rock in front of the building, summoned his Buster Sword, and performed a Cross-Slash attack, slicing the rock into a million pieces.

"Wow! You're awesome!" said Peppermint "I like you already, bro!"

"Thanks, Pep. That's your real name? Pep?" asked Griffin.

"That's just a nickname Strawberry gave me. My real name's Peppermint Fizz."

"Huh, cool." said Griffin.

"Well, I'm gonna go back now." said Strawberry "Bye, Peppermint."

"Bye, Strawberry." said Peppermint, then the two youths went back to Strawberry's house.

"Wow, looks like you're gonna need a new guardian around here." said Griffin.

"Yeah, sure looks like it, huh?" asked Strawberry.

"Hey, I'll be the land's guardian if you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah, not going anywhere for now, anyway."

"Promise you'll always protect us from danger of any kind?"

"Promise."

* * *

***le Gipsy arrives at studio***

**Sandy: hey guys! how's the mission?**

**Me: the bone should be at Smoke's right now.**

**Sandy: good. By the way, you got a couple of visitors, but Gloyd kicked them out.**

**Me: huh? one sec *jumps out of Gipsy* who were the visitors?**

**Sandy: meh, just some more little critters like them, but they were a bit different.**

**Me: and he literally kicked them out?**

**Sandy: yeah, why?**

**Me: good. those guys were probably Strawberry Shortcake characters. Probably asking me to put them in War of Destiny. sad kids.**

**Sandy: you're not gonna put them in?**

**Me: yeah.**

**Sandy: then why did you-**

**Me: it's called boredom, kay? huh, i need to take a break. Hey, you three, thanks for keeping those kids out of the premises.**

**Rancis: no prob.**

**Gloyd: piece of cake.**

**Swizzle:...wha, huh? yeah, yeah, you're welcome.**

**Me: Swizz? you alright?**

**Swizzle: sorry, just playing Pokemon Y.**

**Me: X and Y already came out?**

**Swizzle: yeah. it's pretty awesome. you should buy it.**

**Me: yeah, i'm gonna wait until semester break, which is probably in about 2 months. But, so i don't forget...*pulls out a list that says "video games to buy at semester break"***

**Let's see, Assassin's Creed 4, Batman: Arkham Origins, GTA V, *writes down* Pokemon...X...there we go. Oh, i better add Sonic: Lost World, too. Man, i can't believe i forgot about Pokemon.**

**Gloyd: you were a fan of Pokemon?**

**Me: once, but then WiR took over, and then Kingdom Hearts. Well, i'll be in my room, napping. Well, you readers please review.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


	3. Buster Sword vs Gunblade

***le me checking out computer***

**Me: hmm...where are you...**

**Sofia: *walks in with Strawberry* hey, Eagle.**

**Me: hey, Soph. hey, Strawberry.**

**Strawberry: whatcha doin?**

**Me: checking out my radar for 8 inmates that escaped from Blackgate. Reco, Palm, Candlehad, and Lea is still tracking them down.**

**Sofia: you want Cinderella's help?**

**Me: yeah, sure. see if she knows anyone who could help.**

**Strawberry: why did you recruit Cinderella, anyway?**

**Me: because of her power and connection to the Disney world. She's like the second most powerful character in Disney, and by power i do not mean brute force. She's got connection with everything in the Disney universe. you want an army of Disney characters, she's the girl to get.**

**Strawberry: yikes, never thought about it like that.**

**Me: so, anything you two wanna tell me?**

**Sofia: well, we're just asking about the other warriors for Dissidia: X-Overs. i mean, there's me, Strawberry, Leo, Ralph, and Sora. what about the other 5?**

**Me: four of them are on their way here. I just need you two to go get Mordecai.**

**Strawberry: sure thing. *walks out***

**Sofia: good luck finding the inmates. *walks out***

**Me: thanks...huh? OH! you guys are here, huh? well, you must be here for the next chapter of The Big Buster, right? well, here it is.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Buster Sword vs. Gunblade

The next day, Griffin started going around on his own, driving brutes away from Strawberryland. He was just about to wrap up for the day, until Strawberry herself went up to him.

"Griffin, when you first came here, did you bring someone else?" she asked.

"Actually, I don't think so." said Griffin "Why did you ask?"

"There's this guy in the housing area, and he's been firing down birds with his sword. And he's been messing around with the place." said Strawberry.

"Wait, he shot down birds with a sword?" asked Griffin.

"Well, it was half sword, half gun." said Strawberry "He's still there actually."

"Why isn't Huck bringing him down?" asked Griffin as he and Strawberry started walking to where the shooter was.

"Well, Huck did challenge him to a fight, but his ass was flipped over in the end." said Strawberry "At least he tried."

"Well, you've come to me at the right time." said Griffin "I was just in the mood to kick even more ass."

* * *

15 minutes later…

They arrived at the houses. Turns out, what Strawberry said was true. There was a guy who's been messing around there. He wore a red unzipped hoodie with a white tee inside, black pants, white Nike sneakers, and black fingerless gloves. His hair was black and spiky, and he had a white headband tied to his head. And on his hand was a Gunblade from Final Fantasy 8.

"Sure looks tough." said Griffin as the two walked up to the field, where the boy as at.

Meanwhile, the boy was still shooting down birds, and scaring horses with his shots. Suddenly, he noticed the two walking up to him, so he stopped aiming at the sky, and greeted them.

"Well, whaddya know. You really are here." he said "Name's Lenard Horace."

"Henderson, Griffin Henderson." said Griffin "You were expecting me to be here?"

"Correction: I didn't WANT you to be here." said Lenard.

"….explain." said Griffin, rather confused.

"Well, I came from a city called Midgar, and I have a hobby of fighting strong warriors. Then I heard of a former soldier who held a giant sword. He was known to be very powerful. " said Lenard "Unfortunately, he's dead. So he passed his sword over to his son. Again, unfortunately, he wasn't in Midgar. Word is, he was transferred somewhere no one would even bother to look."

"Wait, so, this Midgar city is where I came from?" asked Griffin.

"Well, should be. I mean, your father did live there." said Lenard "But I only know very little about it."

"And why was I here?" asked Griffin.

"Well, I don't know that either." said Lenard "But all I know is, I want to fight whoever is the true holder of the Buster Sword."

"No!" said Strawberry "Fight him, I'll allow it, but not after you've been messing around with my home and my friends!"

"Hey, this is a free country." said Lenard "I could do whatever the hell I want. Besides, I was bored."

"Well, then, how about this?" said Griffin as he summoned his sword "If I win, you stop bothering people."

"And if I win, I still get to mess with the folks around here." said Lenard as he placed his Gunblade on his shoulder, and prepared to fight "And I'll start with little miss pink, right here."

"SHUT UP!" said Griffin as he got to his stance, and prepared to fight.

(Battle BGM: Eternal Sonata- Leap the Precipice)

Griffin, in anger, made the first strike. He charged at Lenard at full speed, and then he swung his sword, which was parried by the Gunblade. He took another swing but it was blocked. He went low, going up, but Lenard dodged it and shot Griffin. It didn't even cut his neck, but it did cut his hair. Enraged, Griffin lunged forward, and his sword pushed Lenard back. He followed it with a 180 spin to Lenard's back, and slashed him.

The red clad boy got back up, and jumped up. He unleashed a rain of bullets on Griffin, but he took cover under his giant sword. However, as the boy let his guard down, Lenard crushed him with his heel, and did a Fated Circle attack on him. He was sent flying back. However, he still managed to fight. He air dashed towards the Gunblade wielder, and slashed up. He blocked it, and countered it with a thunderbolt coming straight down to Griffin.

"What a weakling." said Lenard teasingly "You know, I thought with that big sword, you could-" however, he was cut off by the Buster Sword straight to his gut, sending him back and to the air. Griffin chased him, and circled him around, with his sword cutting through Lenard. Then, he sent the red clad boy to the air.

Griffin threw his sword to Lenard, and it was stuck on his chest. Then, Griffin teleported to it, and swung the sword, sending Lenard down. He quickly dived down to the boy, but his Gunblade cut his face just as he was about to attack. And while he flinched, Lenard performed a Blasting Zone. He scorched Griffin's body, and he flew back to his starting point.

"Griffin!" yelled Strawberry.

"I'm fine." said Griffin "Just a scratch." then, he got back to the fight.

He charged at Lenard, and from his sword, he unleashed a laser wave straight towards the red boy. He deflected it with an ice ball. But he didn't manage to stop the thrust that Griffin gave him. It was followed by a slash, that sends Lenard flying back, but he easily countered with a Rough Divide attack. He sent Griffin to the air, and chased him.

He attacked Griffin with a slash, but he blocked it and sent Lenard down. He slashed down really fast, and Lenard took heavy damage. However, he still managed to get up. Then, he countered with a couple of slash and shots, but Griffin managed to avoid and block them. Then, he went up to Lenard and sent him flying back. Just as he was about to recover, Griffin unleashed a rain of metors through his sword on him.

They all hit Lenard hard, and it looked like it did the trick. Keyword on that last sentence: looked. When the smoke cleared, Lenard was still up, and his sword turned Gunblade turned blue, and its shape changed a bit. It transformed into the Lion Heart sword from Final Fantasy 8.

"Huh? His sword is different now." said Griffin.

"Well, duh. I've entered my EX mode!" said Lenard.

"What?" asked Griffin.

"EX mode, a state in which a person's strength in battle increases ten-fold." said Lenard "Even YOU have an EX mode."

"Huh…" said Griffin, then he focused. He focused, and focused, and focused…..and then, his sword turned into the Ultima Weapon from Final Fantasy 7.

"That's it." said Lenard "Now, let's live up this battle." then, he jumped really high up. Griffin did the same.

The two began charging energy, and then, they striked. Griffin performed the Omnislash, while Lenard performed Renzokuken. The two attacks combined together created a light show of energy bursts, and a fury of blurs in the air. After several slices, the two prepared to finish their attacks. Griffin went up, and Lenard went down. Then, the two charged at each other at full speed. The clash created an explosion of green and red.

The explosion was so shiny and loud, that it caught the attention of every other kid in the place. They all went over to the location of the fight.

Back at the fight, Strawberry couldn't see anything in the explosion. However, the smoke cleared pretty soon. Griffin appeared to be standing strongly, while Lenard was kneeling down, panting heavily. He was defeated.

"Heh…how's that?" said Griffin.

"Pretty good." said Lenard as he got back up "You win. I'll stop bothering folks. But…that doesn't mean I'm leaving. I don't know how, actually. So, I guess I'm stuck here until you find out how to get home."

"Wait, can't you just go back the way you came here?" asked Griffin.

"That's the thing. I can't. I don't know how. I was transported here by a bunch of scientists back at Midgar, and they didn't even tell me how." said Lenard "And I kinda thought maybe you do, so I guess I'm gonna have to help you find your memories."

"Really?" asked Griffin.

"Nope." said Lenard as he put his turned around and put his Gunblade on his shoulder "I'm just gonna wait until it comes back. But hey, anything I could help with, just come find me. Adios." then, he ran away, just like that.

"Man, that kid is one hell of a fighter." said Griffin.

"I know." said Strawberry. Suddenly, the other kids walked into the scene.

"What happened?" asked Blueberry.

"Was it that 'Lenard' guy from before?" asked Huck.

"Yup. After I beat his ass in a fight, he said sorry." said Griffin.

"Good. That guy really ticks me off." said Angel "Wanna play ball?" she then pulled out a purple ball.

"Yeah!" said the other kids, minus Griffin.

"You guys go ahead." said Griffin "I need to rest."

"Okay! See you later!" said Strawberry. Then, Griffin went back to Strawberry's house while Angel started a game.

To be continued…

* * *

**Me: that is all. please review.**

**Joe (Big 12): bro, the other four are here.**

**Me: yes! well, i'll go now. PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


End file.
